Fairytales and Bunnytrails
by Miyukiki-chan
Summary: Lost somewhere in the darkness of her very own mind, Wonderland is sprouting yet again And this time not just for Alice. All of London is slowly being emerged in curiosity of all sorts. And as London changesso does Alice as bizarre personalities try to ta


Chapter one: Inseperable dreams and Ripping seams

* * *

**Fairytales and bunnytrails**

In the wide arms of a stout tree, sat a girl of almost sixteen weaving little flower blossoms into a crown fit for a princess. Her endless golden locks cascaded nicely over her shoulders and down her back. With a small sigh, she cast the flower crown aside and hopped, as lady-like as one could, down onto the soft plush grass.

Though one could already tell the girl was quite petite, she sported the latest French fashions. She wore a satin gown of periwinkle blue, with a sash tied back to reveal many layers of powder-blue petticoats. The way she stiffened as she stood up, one could only guess that underneath all that, was a corset tightly strung.

The gown was trimmed in a fine black lace, as well as there being one that pulled her hair up out of her face, in a bow. As though someone were calling to her, she spun around immediately.

Her wondering blue eyes caught sight of the setting sun, and she mentally cursed herself for allowing it to become so late. 'I must hurry and be off!' she thought to herself. She quickly walked over a small bridge that allowed entrance-way to the little park in which she had traveled with her sister as a girl.

With a slight frown set upon her face, she called upon a carriage to take her home. As she stepped in, her brilliant blue orbs gazed outside the carriage window, as she allowed the rhythmic beat of clopping horse feet on the cobblestone street fade away.

She was in her own world now, with only the tangible things around her to guide her home. She imagined growing a charming little garden to gaze about right outside her bedroom window. The carriage suddenly came to an unsettling halt, and Alice came crashing back into reality as she heard the horse let out a loud neigh as though frightened by something.

Alice stood and pulled away the curtains of the carriage door, when immediately it was opened for her. The young man in the horse carriage had abandoned his reigns and was waiting nervously for her to step down. He gave her his hand and she did exactly what he'd been waiting for.

"What is the meaning of-" she was cut off. "Please miss, we must be out of here. Quickly." The young man babbled. The way he spoke sounded not as if he was used to addressing another with formality. There were shrieks and cries all around her, the now dark sky lit up with scarlet flames on the many roof tops of London.

At that very moment, she felt again that she was being called to. But before she could gaze out to whoever or whatever it was, the young man had grabbed hold of her and had pulled her out of harms way. He quickly released the horse out of its harness, and pulled her onto it. And then himself.

It was at that moment that she noticed how handsome he was. He was tall and tone. He had chestnut hair, much like his horse, short and a tad messy, coming above his cheek. Some of it was straying into his face, laced with sweat. He told her to grab hold of his waist, and as she did so it brought color to her cheeks.

"Hold on tight miss." He said, looking behind to make sure she was securely on. He started to gallop as Alice took a look at the things around her. It was in complete chaos. The bakery that she traveled to daily for an afternoon cake was almost completely in ashes.

Women and children cowered on the street sides, hoping no harm would befall them. Her own golden tresses were giving her particular trouble, when she looked sharply behind her to fine her black lace in a distant puddle. 'Well that's the least of my troubles now…' she thought to herself.

More galloping was heard, unlike their own, as they quickly took cover in a shaded ally-way. Though it was quite humid outside, Alice tried to shiver her goose bumps away as she saw a caped figure on a dark horse approach. It stopped directly across from the spot they stood. And Alice stifled a gasp as the horse looked straight into her eyes.

Though she was sure they had been found out, the figure set off into a gallop again and we did the same, continuing down the alley. We approached a grotesque wooden door in the near lightless alley-way as we came to a stop.

The young man stepped down, and helped her off his horse a moment later.

"Now will you tell me what's-"

He again did not let her speak. "You can call me Skye." He said quietly, his polite tone sliding away. "And you may call me Alice." She politely whispered, mimicking his tone, even though she was becoming quite impatient. "You look parched miss, drink this if you may." He said offering her a small canteen, pulling back together his manners. And she took it, swallowing without a second thought.

The next few words were a blur to Alice:

"Everything will be alright, as soon as you wake up. I promise."

"As soon as I wake…?"

At that moment, all went dark.

The bright golden sun streamed through gossamer yellow silk bed hangings. With a slight mumble, her eyes fluttered open, and slowly she sat up. A small furry feline with a blue bow around its neck, fast asleep, confirmed that this was indeed her very own bed. All the memories of last night quickly flooded back through her. Standing up so quickly that she pulled down her bed hangings, her foot looped around them and she found herself flat on the floor.

She managed a sigh, and this time _carefully_ walked to the window, pulled back the curtains, and threw back the Victorian shutters. She expected to see London in a daze of ashes. But instead she saw only the hustle of the morning rush. "Perhaps it was all a dream…what do you think Dinah?" she said, inquiring to her cat. The feline jumped onto the windowsill as best it could and purred.

"I suppose your right…what a silly thing for me to think!" she said allowing her mind to stray over her so-life-like dream. A loud rap on the door popped her mind back into focus, as her sister opened the door. "Good Heavens, you're not already dressed? Now I won't have you dilly-dallying Alice! You're much older now; you need to take on your own responsibilities! Now- im sending up the maid to dress you before your porridge and tea gets cold downstairs!"

Her sister always spoke without allowing her to get a single word in. which was absolutely fine as far as she cared. More time for daydreaming. She often daydreamed as a child. And it got her into quite a hand of trouble. So she tried to save it for only the droolish of moments. She snapped once again into the real world as her maid started to tightly string a corset onto her.

She was dressed in a glossy spring-green gown, much like the one she wore in her dream, as it also had many petticoats and a tightly drawn sash. It was then announced as she reached the parlor that she was a lovely young lady who would make a most handsome wife.

This did nothing to settle her dazed-like mood except cascade it even farther into a realm of dullness. She disliked vanity, it made her blush. It only started to peak upwards when her sister announced her fathers return from one of his merchant voyages.

She meekly looked up from her porridge. "But why has he to return? He stated only a month ago, before he left, that London was in a rut for trading ships and that he was desperately needed." She said, speaking so fast (so that her sister could not interrupt) that her cheeks gleamed a fresh pink. "Ah. Well if you don't remember. Of course you should…but, no matter…you shall know soon."

The sound of her sister's voice faded away at the mention of getting a new dress made at the tailor for some reason…

Since her mother's death, Alice's older sister was pushed to running the household. It put such a damper on her attitude; she no longer wished to do childish things with Alice anymore.

Without asking to be excused, she allowed herself stand and walk right out of the dining quarters. 'Such is the life of an ordinary London girl.' She sighed. 'No telling what my father is returning for, probably some pompous debutant ball! No telling when the suitors will be lining up at my door…All men are pigs!'

'But there was that one boy, Skye, remember?' said a small voice in her head. 'Oh don't be silly…your mistaking politeness for courtesy. And even if it were so…no boy as sweet as he would ever venture outside my dreams' she cast to herself.

The next few days were much of a sideways blur to Alice. She barely noticed that the house was in more of a bustle than usual. New silks were imported and used as window linens and bedding. The small manor now gleamed and shined like a new day, and smelled fresh and clean.

Even the kitchens were being scrubbed from head to toe, and new cooking spices and utensils being brought in. Apart from the maids, Alice was the only one who ever ventured to the kitchens. The head chef was not only a woman, but was Alice's favorite person to bother in the house.

Abigail was a stout woman and had skin the color of cinnamon. Her dark maple hair was long, and always secured in a big bun with a frayed olive colored lace. Her eyes were like almonds, but always looked caring. She sometimes sparked a fiery temper, but Alice too, was her own favorite person to bother (though she would _never _admit it).

"Good morning miss Abigail!" said Alice, innocently strolling in and running her hands along the clean countertops. "Now Alice, I've enough to do without having you on my hands as well." She said impatiently without looking up from inspecting the new kitchen finery. "But I only wish to help!" pouted Alice.

"You want to help, do you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow suspiciously. Alice bobbled her head enthusiastically. "Alright but I'll need you to go to the marketplace to pick up a few things. They should be ready by now." Abigail said pulling out a bit of parchment, writing out a list. "And don't dawdle either! You come straight home after this, understood?" But Alice was already half way out of the kitchens, with the list in hand.

The Market place was usually always busy, but after the morning rush…it seemed a bit slow. Alice's first stop was the bakery. She loved the bakery especially, the man who owned the shop was particularly nice to her. Mr. Cricket was tall and full, he had large hands that were quite helpful for shaping the dough.

A jingle of bells sounded as she entered the bakery. The aroma of freshly baked bread and sweets washed over her. "Good Morning Mr. Cricket!" she said as she, _very_ unlady-like, hopped over the low counter tops that led to the back and pulled up a stool.

"Why Alice! It's been quite some time, has it not? I haven't seen you in ages!" He replied, fascinated to see her. "But it was only yesterday that-" But Alice only sighed and let him enjoy her company. Though Mr. Cricket could bake very well, he had a horrible memory.

"Miss Abigail let me run about, as long as I did her errands!" She stated cheerfully. "Is that so? Well I'll just have to put an _extra_ special muffin with the order now wont I?" he said winking at her. He went around back and pulled a large brown bag out that was stuffed with goods. "Take care, young Alice!" He hollered, waving good-bye.

As soon as she left the bakery she sensed something awry. Something was pulling her. It was at that moment she noticed an alleyway she thought only existed in her dreams. It was the alleyway the young man, Skye, had taken her to.

Without so much as a second glance at the things around her, she strolled across the busy street. Starting down the alley, she noticed the farther along she got, the darker, more bizarre and grubbier it got. Abruptly she stopped and shook her head out, as if shaking bad thoughts away from her head.

There was no shabby door to be seen. "I suppose I'd better turn back before something…." She shuddered without finishing her sentence. Soon she was out of the alley and headed to finish her errands and then scamper home. For she knew, that she was being watched.

When she arrived back in the kitchens, she was red in the face and short of breath. She set the goods and meats down on the counter for Abigail and quickly rushed up the stairs, but instead ran smack into her sister. "And where do you think your headed Alice?" She asked with eyebrows raised. "I just thought I'd lie down for a moment or too since I just-" she allowed her sister to interrupt, as she often did.

"Now none of your excuses! Grab your coat. We are going to have a fresh gown tailored for you." For just being her sister, you had to admit she possessed quite a sense of priority. "Oh bother…" Alice sighed as a maid brought to her a matching chenille coat to go with her dress.

An hour later she was being handled like a manikin. There were seamstresses all around her, measuring here, laying bobby-pins there, all gossiping about the latest fashions. The material she chose was magnificent it was a pale silk lavender that was oh so long and flowing. It was to be beaded with tiny pearls and diamonds. It would require many flowing layers and underneath there were to be silver colored petticoats embroidered with doves. It was quite a magnificent choice.

Though it was unknown to her why she needed such a dress, all her sister could manage was a secretive smile and a smart remark of 'Well it indeed may become useful in the event of something extravagant. In any case you will have the look of a princess.'

Though Alice wasn't one to be covetous , she secretly agreed with her. She would indeed look like a spoiled, vain, little girl with nothing in the world to comfort her except her small friend Dinah.

The only friends Alice ever acquired were bought for her.

Wherever it was that she was to wear her new gown, it was not somewhere she wanted to be.

* * *

(A/N) Well that's my first chapter of 'fairytales and bunnytrails'. Read my next chapter to find out more about:

mysterious dark figures, long scary alleyways and Skye.

a masquerade in which all the troubles really unfold

and how Alice reaches Wonderland

And of course, I do not own any of the original 'Alice in wonderland' characters or anything. All the credit goes to Lewis Caroll.

Well you know what to do people: R&R please .


End file.
